


is it enough?

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, написано: 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: - Ты смотришь на меня, как все мои фанатки вместе взятые, это нормально?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	is it enough?

Пустая пачка сигарет так избито усмехается Минсоку своим курение убивает, что он просто не может не скривить ответно губы в саркастической усмешке, сминая ее; написали бы что не убивает, серьезно.  
Его вообще страшно ведет: приходится к холодной стене прислониться в бесполезных попытках успокоить отравленный алкоголем организм - не выходит.  
\- К черту, - Минсок рывком отталкивается от кирпичной кладки и идет обратно к клубу. 

\\\

А надо было к такси, - думается утром, когда под кроватью противным писком разрывается будильником телефон, а голова разрывается просто. Вместе с ней еще и желудок, да и весь Минсок, кажется, тоже. Он спал от силы часа два, потому что по возвращении домой до рассвета проторчал на балконе, скуривая одну за другой. Да, Минсок немного нервничал.  
Впрочем, похмелье его от этого недруга излечило на раз: сегодня фотоссесия с Ифанем? Не похуй ли, когда куда насущнее вопрос о перемещении своей тушки к месту съемок. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль о том, как погано он выглядит, но и она тут же исчезает, когда Минсока скручивает рвотными позывами. Класс.  
Он честно старается, чтобы от него не разило перегаром, отмокая в душе с зубной щеткой во рту, а потом героическим усилием воли запихивает себя в любимые (читай: самые удобные) рваные джинсы и безразмерную черную футболку; приглаживает только что высушенные волосы — хотя, они тут же снова спадают длинной челкой на лицо. Все возможное Минсок честно сделал, остальное — оставим на волю судьбе. 

На площадке, когда он приезжает почти вовремя, уже царит полный хаос; чужие вопросы спустя минуту разрывают голову ядерными взрывами, не меньше — но Минсок, вроде как, тут главный; на нем, вроде как, ответственность.  
Поэтому он честно проверяет всю аппаратуру, освещение, решает последние нюансы со стилистами — за всей этой рутиной прячет нервозность, возведенную скорой встречей в высшую степень, и собственное желание сдохнуть прямо вот здесь и сейчас. И это даже получается, пока  
\- Ифань приехал! - не доносится от входа задушенным девичьим писком стаффа, и все достигнутое упорным самовнушением спокойствие летит к чертям, потому что его внутренняя фанючка пищит в голове куда надрывнее и отчаяннее. Минсок от нее отмахивается, встряхивая головой, и берет в руки фотоаппарат, начиная копаться в настройках: убивает двух зайцев разом, потому что и руки заняты, и блестящие опасно глаза — тоже.  
\- Доброго утра, - раздается совсем близко за спиной тем-самым-басом-о-господи, и Минсок — не заорав! - оборачивается, чуть кивая.  
\- Доброго, - и тут же снова утыкается в фотоаппарат; его немного трясет.  
И он искренне благодарит всех богов за то время, которое требуется стилистам, чтобы создать Ифаню нужный для фотосессии образ; а потом забирает все свои благодарности, потому что совершенство перед ним — это как, это за что?  
Минсок очень надеется, что все его внутренние переживания не отражаются на лице, хотя все равно упорно прячет его за камерой, время от времени кидая указания о позе и нужных эмоциях; Ифань слушается.  
У Ифань слушается и выполняет то, что говорит ему Минсок, спасите.  
Объявляя перерыв для смены образа, Минсок ощутимо запинается — его снова топит тошнотой в глотке и скручивает узелком волнения, но в остальном он и правда отлично справляется.  
Так ему думается, пока он в ожидании Ифаня просматривает уже сделанные снимки; так ему думается, пока кто-то не подходит сзади, оглушая ароматом от paco rabanne и низким шепотом  
\- Ты смотришь на меня, как все мои фанатки вместе взятые, это нормально?  
Минсок все-таки взвизгивает — не очень громко, зато очень искренне; когда отшатывается и летит со стула на пол. Ифань над ним возвышается окончательным крахом гордости — в ломаной губ, кривящихся усмешкой, в насмешливо прищуренных глазах, в огромной, увешенной перстнями, ладони, которую он Минсоку протягивает.  
\- Прошу извинить, - она горячая — обжигающая даже, и в два, наверное, раза больше миновой ладошки, - за то, что напугал.  
Нихуя не просишь, - думает Минсок, но сказать что-то, когда их с Ифанем разделяют пара десятков сантиметров, не выходит от слова абсолютно. Ему приходится голову задрать, чтобы просто в глаза наглому китайцу посмотреть — и это зря, он только после понимает. Потому что взгляд Ифаня — это провал, крушение и проигрыш в еще не начатой игре.  
\- Ничего страшного, - вместе с опущенными вниз ресницами, за которыми щиплет горьким осознанием своей неуместности рядом с этим совершенством, которое, почему-то, руку так и не отпустило; Минсок ее сам вытягивает, кивая в сторону площадки, - продолжим?  
Ифань хмурится, но лишь молча кивает и отходит — впрочем, разве стоило ждать чего-то еще?  
Нет, конечно же нет, - думает Минсок, ловя чужие эмоции в затвор фотоаппарата. Китаец его помнить не может, это понятно - зато Минсок помнит отлично: он был трейни в том же агентстве, когда Ифань только начинал свои тренировки; пухленький забитый мальчишка в очках, которого в итоге гораздо больше заинтересовала стезя фотографа — вот кем он был. Впрочем, с тех пор он только внешне изменился, хотя и теперь он вряд ли мог заинтересовать кого-либо — тем более, обожаемого всеми У Ифаня, Мистера Совершенство и дальше по списку; конечно же тот просто насмехался.  
\- Перерыв! - задушено выдохнул Минсок. Все эти размышления не очень способствовали его продуктивности, да еще и в горле продолжало сушить пеклом ада, не меньше; а вода кончилась, поэтому тихое  
\- Блять, - сквозь зубы вырывается совершенно неосознанно. Минсок пытается проглотить вязкую слюну, но выходит как-то дерьмовенько. На порядок хуже от осознания, что в гримерной стоит кулер — только кроме него там еще и Ифань. Идти туда не хочется, но...  
\- О, - ослепительно улыбается китаец, когда сдавшийся Минсок все-таки проскальзывает в небольшую комнатку, - перерыв окончен?  
И это катастрофа: Ифань тут один, сидит в расстегнутой рубашке, закинув ногу на ногу. Нет, понимаете, катастрофа.  
Минсок только мотает головой, мол, нет, не окончен, и идет к воде — замечает, насколько трясутся его руки, когда достает стаканчик, и снова чертыхается едва слышно. Зато, когда делает первый глоток, едва ли не ревет от облегчения.  
\- Все в порядке? - звучит за спиной искренним, кажется, беспокойством, от которого у Минсока мурашки по позвоночнику; он их скидывает, передергивая плечами.  
\- Да, в полнейшем, - подставляет стаканчик, чтобы налить еще воды, - не обращайте внимания.  
Минсок не оборачивается, лишь слышит копошение за спиной - и тишину; Ифань снова послушался. После четвертого стакана воды он чувствует себя по меньшей мере аквариумом, потому что булькать готов хоть сейчас - зато, почти счастливым. Но момент душевного равновесия разлетается осколками, когда Минсок разворачивается в сторону выхода - а дверь подпирает задумчиво сложивший руки на груди Ифань.  
\- Простите?.. - выходит очень глухим и довольно жалким; Минсок оставляет между ними три шага дистанции, на которой голову не приходится задирать так унизительно сильно.  
\- Опять так же смотришь, - Ифань ухмыляется, и от этой улыбки кроет сильнее, чем вчера от шотов в клубе, - так сильно нравлюсь?  
Минсоку паршиво.  
Потому что да, нравишься, черт возьми, у меня сводит все до потери чувствительности на кончиках пальцев от отчаянного желания коснуться, но  
\- Я заинтересован типажом внешности, - в ответ выходит почти убедительно, особенно, приправленное небрежным пожатием плеч.  
\- И насколько сильно? - китаец издевается: невзначай будто высвобождает правую руку, пальцами зачесывая назад светлую челку - безбожно портит укладку ведь, но какая вообще разница, если при этом он вскидывает бровь, продолжая смотреть Минсоку прямо в глаза.  
А у того в голове только две мысли: где мой фотоаппарат и позовите доктора, тут человек умирает, поэтому позорное  
\- Что? - слетает с губ раньше, чем остатки здравого смысла успевают среагировать.  
\- Заинтересован, - победно блестит глазами Ифань, - ты. Во мне.  
Минсок готов поднять белый флаг - и не важно уже, насмехается над ним это совершенство или еще что; если после признания поражения есть шанс на потрогать-огосподи-хоть-одним-пальчиком, он согласен.  
\- Достаточно, - он закусывает нижнюю губу не специально - просто дурная привычка; Минсоку и в голову бы не пришло пытаться соблазнять Ифаня, но тот почему-то вдруг меняется в лице, отталкиваясь от двери и оказываясь совсем близко.  
\- Неубедительно врешь, - шепотом, который у Минсока где-то волосах мурашками запутывается. Он хочет отодвинуться, но тело не слушается вовсе, когда взгляд цепляется за расстегнутую рубашку прямо перед ним - вернее за то, что под ней.  
\- Зачем мне врать? - получается спросить на автомате.  
\- Вот и я не понимаю: зачем? - Ифань фыркает едва слышно, а потом Минсок вдруг оказывается приподнятым и прижатым спиной к двери - слишком неожиданно, чтобы осознать, поэтому обвить ногами чужие бедра - это рефлексы.  
\- Какого?.. - у Ифаня с рефлексами, кажется, тоже все отлично, потому что все ненужные возмущения пресекаются тут же. Так банально, зато так действенно.  
Минсок задыхается.  
Чужие губы на вкус оказываются как минимум лучше, чем все, что он в своей жизни пробовал, а как максимум - когда язык китайца оказывается у него во рту - лучше, чем и все, что он сможет попробовать после.  
Он пытается отсчитывать секунды за закрытыми веками с дрожащими от восторга пушистыми ресницами, но сдается на семнадцатой - ладошками цепляется за чужие плечи, подтягиваясь выше; пальцами окончательно рушит идеальную укладку.  
\- Достаточно? - усмехается Ифань, когда отстраниться все же приходится; у него на дне расширившихся зрачков, кажется, вихри закручиваются - и Минсок знает, кого подхватит этим ураганом. Знает и боится, с какой высоты потом придется падать.  
\- Нам надо вернуться на площадку, - неуверенно дергается в попытке освободиться, но чужие руки на бедрах лишь сильнее перехватывают.  
\- Ага, - Ифань ухмыляется, - Надо.  
И снова ловит чужое сбитое дыхание. У него глаза открыты - и то, что в них творится, Минсока крошит осознанием собственной беспомощности перед надвигающейся бурей. А он слишком маленький, чтобы с ней бороться - чтобы себе же противиться, знаете?

\\\

\- Ифань сам предложил тебе «приватный фотосет»? После того, как чуть не трахнул в гримерке? - очень серьезно и вдумчиво, с чувством глубокого осмысления проговорил Исин, затягиваясь второй сигаретой.  
Минсок в ответ смог выдавить лишь предсмертный вопль раненного тюленя, припечатывая лбом в стол на чужой кухне, впрочем, и им Исин не проникся, продолжая пялиться в одну точку да покусывать пухлую нижнюю губу.  
\- И ты пойдешь, - заявил он еще спустя пару минут, наконец поворачиваясь к другу и удивленно тараща глаза на открывшуюся face table картину.  
\- Непойду, - задушенным стоном, - нихуянепойдукэтомублядскомукитайцу.  
\- Пойдешь, - снова кивнул Исин, решив сегодня опустить шуточку о кое-чьем расизме - ну, так, в порядке исключения и дружеского понимания, - или тебя за ручку отвести?  
\- А можешь? - Минсок тут же вскинулся, сверкая огромными и уже порядком окосевшими от алкоголя глазищами и красным пятном на лбу: у него челка собрана на макушке пальмочкой.  
\- Мне, может, еще и потрахаться за тебя?  
Ответом - кислая улыбка и еще один громкий стук от встречи лба и столешницы - такой глухой, серьезно, Исин заволновался.  
\- Не понимаю, чего ты убиваешься, он тебя хочет, он сам предложил - в чем проблема?  
\- Он меня хочет трахнуть, - мрачным бормотанием, - а я хочу его... ну, знаешь... хочу его... его.  
Минсок сдался, махнув рукой, мол, забей, ты, черствый и ничего не понимающий человечишка. А Исин, вообще-то, очень даже.  
\- Ну так иди и сделай так, чтобы он тоже хотел, - он, ничуть не смутившись пожал плечами, - все просто.  
\- Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему я до сих пор с тобой дружу?  
\- Потому что я классный, - Исин победно усмехнулся, делая пару глотков пива и откидываясь на на спинку стула. Он, на самом деле, и правда таким был, Минсок согласен, только запустить в самодовольную физиономию крышкой от бутылки - дело принципа.

\\\

На самом деле, Минсок знает о своем заведомом поражении, только это игра ради игры; а проигрыш, быть может, окажется куда слаще победы. Поэтому у двери нужного номера он мнется в опасно рваных черных джинсах и блядской майке-сеточке под застегнутой пока кожанкой; его и так большие глаза стрелками — о да, Исин даже девушку свою подтянул помогать по такому случаю — подчеркнуты; а на шее — фотоаппарат, потому что не будем забывать, зачем он здесь.  
На тихий стук ответом моментальное «открыто» - и можно позволить себе мысль, что Ифань действительно ждал его: она оказывается вдруг фатальной, потому что китаец выходит навстречу в одних низко сидящих на бедрах джинсах — и, боже, Минсок готов поклясться, что под ними ничего нет; его ведет. И еще больше — от изумленно вскинутой брови и взгляда, что по его телу буквально проползает, успевая заметить и оценить все.  
\- Привет, - у Ифаня чуть срывается на хрип голос, но он быстро справляется, растягивая губы в гостеприимной улыбке, - проходи.  
Минсок просто кивает. У него в горле ком величиной со всю его неуверенность в происходящем, поэтому говорить что-либо — это просто сдаться, так и не начав партию.  
В номере тепло — почти душно той тяжестью, которая бывает только летними ночами, когда белые воздушные занавески на распахнутых настежь окнах почти не колышутся; интересно, почему не включен кондиционер? Эти мысли — по краю сознания, пока Минсок расстегивает кожанку и стягивает ее, небрежным движением кидая на спинку стула. Позади слышится резкий вдох, и позволять себе мысли о собственной соблазнительности становится на порядок легче.  
Когда Минсок поворачивается обратно к Ифаню, у него в уголках губ прячется довольная улыбка.  
\- Есть что-нибудь выпить?  
\- Вина? - китаец возвращает ему улыбку, только прячет ее во внутренних уголках прищуренных глаз, - или, может, чего-то покрепче?  
\- Вина, - Минсок присаживается на подлокотник огромного кресла, бездумно скользя расфокусированным взглядом по интерьеру номера (и так безбожно соскальзывая на его обладателя).  
Когда в его руках оказывается объемный бокал, а Ифань опускается в это же кресло, продолжая прожигать пристальным взглядом, дышать становится почти невыполнимой задачей. Поэтому Минсок делает глоток прохладной жидкости — и при всем желании не чувствует вкуса, потому что нервничает слишком.  
\- Тут душно, да? - будто бы на его мысли отзывается Ифань и ведет плечами так, словно пытается скинуть с себя эту влажную тяжесть августовской ночи; и можно было бы поверить в неосознанность этих слов-движений, если бы не взгляд, - кондиционер сломался. Весь вечер маюсь.  
\- Досадная неприятность, - конечно, так я и поверил; Минсок делает два больших глотка, - на какой концепт фотосета ты согласен?  
\- Эротический подойдет? - предсказуемо, но остатки воздуха из легких все равно вышибает.  
\- Если тебе позволяет контракт, - Минсок пожимает плечами, осторожно ставя бокал на пол, - то почему нет?  
\- А я разве хоть раз говорил, что фотографировать будешь ты? - шах, - так что, ты не против моего концепта?  
Ифань кривит губы улыбкой, смотря на Минсока снизу вверх, и показательно съезжает по спинке кресла, шире расставляя ноги — приглашает, сука.  
\- Пожалуй, - а от таких приглашений не отказываются. Не Минсок точно: он встает, по-кошачьи потягиваясь, чтобы уже спустя пару тяжелых ифаневских вдохов-выдохов оседлать чужие бедра, - не против.  
Ифань больше ничего не говорит: отставляет и свой бокал, за ремешок фотоаппарата притягивая к себе это до безобразия сексуальное нечто; длинными пальцами зарывается в черные волосы и дуреет-дуреет-дуреет. Потому что этот Минсок на его бедрах елозит в попытках устроиться поудобнее — и он весь такой безобразно блядский и нечестно хрупкий для того, чтобы сделать с ним все, что так хочется.  
И первым в списке — убрать подальше фотоаппарат, чтобы носом уткнуться в основание чужой шеи; втянуть насыщенный запах тела и — о, серьезно, что ли? - чуть кисловатый — клубники. Задохнуться; и уже не очень осознавая свои действия, влажной линией пройтись всей поверхностью языка по чужим ключицам, чтобы услышать, как Минсок захлебывается едва сдерживаемым всхлипом.  
Тонкая сетка без особого сопротивления рвется большими ладонями, которые тут же ненужный кусок ткани в сторону отбрасывают и ложатся на чужие ребра, заставляя чуть приподняться: Ифань продолжает собирать вкус чужой кожи губами до самых сосков. Потому что на них уже и сам захлебывается: Минсок от прикосновения к обнаженной откровенности задушено скулит и совершенно забывает о сдержанности, прогибаясь в пояснице, требуя больше.  
Требуя то, что Ифань и так собирается дать ему сполна. И это понимание ломает что-то, потому что притянуть задыхающегося Минсока для поцелуя — необходимость; соскальзывать губами на чужие скулы-веки — необходимость; мешать на китайском и корейском разом пошлости и нежности, от которых тот так очевидно с ума сходит — необходимость тоже.  
Ифань думает, что в этот раз победил не просто в очередной игре на соблазнение, а выиграл нечто большее — мысль мимолетная, но яркая, проскакивает за доли секунды, когда он подхватывает Минсока и, не прекращая отбирать чужие выдохи, относит его на кровать.

\\\

Просыпается Минсок предсказуемо один — на смятой постели в пустом номере с работающим кондиционером. На кресле рядом с кожанкой — темная футболка, судя по размеру, ифаневская. И господи, это так режет по самолюбию и завышенным ожиданиям, что Минсок в голос посылает все к черту, пиная злополучное кресло.  
На мобильном — начало первого и пять пропущенных от Исина; он уведомления скидывает, не перезванивая, и достает из кожанки пачку сигарет. Все это дерьмо надо закурить, а после — валить отсюда. 

А вот уже дома можно и выть в голос, и скуривать вторую пачку, в попытках никотином вытравить из-под кожи чужие прикосновения да из легких — чужие выдохи.  
Провальных, как ни печально.  
Может быть, стоило позвонить Исину, но телефон разрядился, и это Минсок принимает за знак судьбы, поэтому переживает свою личную трагедию в одиночестве: очень жалкий в растянутых спортивках и огромной футболке — он даже не золушка - так, скорее, карета, которая после бала снова превратилась в тыкву.  
Звонок в дверь застает его во время поиска хоть чего-нибудь спиртного; и да, он действительно до глупого стыдно ждет увидеть на пороге Ифаня, быть может, с букетом и обещаниями вечной любви (боже, самого блевать тянет), но на него взволнованно смотрит всего лишь Исин.  
\- Ты чего не отвечаешь на звонки?  
\- Телефон сел, - кисло тянет Минсок, пропуская друга внутрь, - все ужасно: меня трахнули и свалили, и больше ничего не спрашивай.  
\- А.. - Исин застывает, явно сбитый с намеченного алгоритма действий. Минсок на это только тяжело вздыхает и идет на кухню — друг явно с работы, есть, наверное, хочет.  
\- Вообще, я хотел сказать, что этот твой Ифань прислал тебе сообщение на рабочую почту, а твой ассистент просил меня это тебе передать. Впрочем, ты тут неплохо играешь в трагедию, мне нравится, - Исин плюхается на стул, заинтересованно поглядывая на кастрюлю в руках застывшего Минсока, - это что-то вкусненькое?  
\- Сообщение?  
\- Ага, сообщение, - снисходительно улыбается китайская зараза — и просто за что ему так везет на общение с гостями ближнего зарубежья? Минсок сует кастрюлю в руки ухмыляющемуся Исину, и чуть ли не бегом несется в спальню к ноутбуку. И, кажется, забывает дышать в ожидании, пока загрузится браузер, потому что мигающее (1) в графе входящих заставляет его поперхнуться вдохом.  
В сообщении адрес, который на проверку оказывается домом в частном секторе для богатеньких, и всего одна фраза: 

«Этого достаточно, чтобы показать степень моей заинтересованности?»

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на фест EXO's Samsara паблика EXO ✎ FANFICTION;  
> команда - call me baby.
> 
> 160131


End file.
